sueño despues de la pesadilla
by fatipati Weasley
Summary: viñetas de Ron y Hermione, post DH, les queda mucho por vivir, juntos. Retos a la carta. A Ron no le gustaban los niños.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto es mio, ojala todo pertenece a JKR

_**Risas**_

Hacia unas semanas que había acabado la guerra contra Voldemort y aún no se había acostumbrado a la vida sin el, la vida sin tener que luchar, sin saber lo que pasaria ese año, pero sabiendo que un año si y otro también va a tener problemas y que va a estar apoyando a Harry. No se había acostumbrado a un George sin Fred, al silencio en su casa roto por el llanto de su madre, y tampoco se había acostumbrado al hecho de que era el novio de Hermione, y que en cuanto ella llegara de Australia (que resultaba ser ese mismo día) Ellos retomarían o mejor dicho empezarían su relación.

Y es que ese mismo día había quedado en recogerla en la estación de trenes, ella no venia a su casa porque sus padres aún no lo sabían no quería abrumarlos, aunque su hermana decía que se llevarían una alegría, Ron sentía que era demasiado pronto para ser feliz, y Hermione su recién estrenada novia le apoyaba en todo.

Cuando llego a la estación de trenes se encontró con una Hermione más bella de lo que el recordaba estaba menos delgada que en la guerra, se había arreglado para la ocasión y la felicidad hacia que sus ojos brillasen mucho mas que nunca, Ron sabía que esa felicidad se la daba el hecho de ver a sus padres junto a ella de nuevo, y sospechaba (Aunque no estaba del todo seguro) que el también tenia en parte merito por esa felicidad.

Le saludo con un tímido hola y un pequeño beso en los labios. Se había prometido a si mismo que su relación con Hermione no se parecería en nada a la de Lavender, no se basaría en besos sin sentimientos, si no en confianza y respeto, y este hecho hacia que no supiera comportarse y estuviera mas tímido que nunca.

Hermione sonrió y Ron le devolvió el gesto, tímidamente le agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar lentamente, durante muchos, muchos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, había un silencio incomodo entre ellos, Hermione no sabia como comportarse con Ron ahora que estaban juntos, y Ron estaba mas callado que nunca, pensando en que decir, que hacer para romper ese silencio.

Hermione miro de reojo a aquel muchacho que caminaba junto a ella mano a mano. Era increíblemente guapo desde luego, alto algo musculoso (no demasiado) con unos ojos azules intensos unos labios carnosos y una nariz….

Una nariz irremediablemente sucia.

Ron- Hablo una algo avergonzada y bastante tímida Hermione

mmm ¿si?

tienes sucia la nariz

En ese instante Ron soltó una carcajada, y empezó a retorcerse de risa, creyendo que se moriría.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

Desde luego, no entiendo¿que ha sido eso que he dicho tan divertido?

Pero Ron no podía responder, porque en vez de aminorar su risa, esta había aumentado por el entrecejo fruncido de Hermione, entre risas y respiración entre cortada lo único que pudo murmurar para explicar su comportamiento fue un Wingardium leviossá.

Pero no por nada se dice que Hermione es la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, enseguida entendió la risa de Ron, y realmente ofendida soltó la mano de su, como siguiera así "futuro ex novio", comenzando a caminar muy apresuradamente.

Pero enseguida notó la mano fuerte de Ron agarrándole de la mano.

- Hermione, espera- La detuvo, empujándola de tal manera que quedaron frente a frente, sonrió- ¿Sabes?, esa fue la primera faceta que me hizo enamorarme de ti, quiero mucho a la Hermione rebelde que hace todo por sus amigos sin importarle las normas, las notas y la escuela, pero también amo a esa niña que aún hay dentro de ti, la que su mayor temor era que le suspendieran en trasformaciones, y la quiero por que es parte de ti, y te quiero, no sabes cuanto.

Hermione se quedo muda de asombro, y con algunas lagrimas en su cara abrazo a Ron con todas sus fuerzas y lo beso, fue un beso de agradecimiento de ternura de amor, un beso que pretendía decir que ella sentía lo mismo.

Cuando se separaron Hermione sonrió.

¿Sabes? Estoy conociendo a un nuevo Ron últimamente, y reconozco que me encanta, aunque también estoy enamorada del despistado, e insensible Ron.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez hablando animadamente, ya no había vergüenzas después de todos eran Ron y Hermione, y eso no cambiaría nunca, ni siquiera el hecho de que ambos tenían claro sabían sus sentimientos, y es que unas risas arrancadas por Ron podían cambiar muchas cosas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejen R&r!!!


	2. Niños

Nada me pertenece, esta claro que no soy J.K.R ( aunque me encantaría serlo)

Niños

A Ron no le gustaban los niños, no era difícil saberlo, puesto que no se empeñaba en ocultarlo. Hermione recordaba en las rondas de perfectos como llamaba a aquellos que eran mas pequeños que el, enanos, y como protestaba de que esos "enanos" estuvieran siempre por el medio.

A Ron no le gustaban los niños, cada vez que su hermano le pedía que sujetara a Victorie, le entraba un pánico difícil de ocultar, y enseguida pasaba el bebe al adulto más próximo alegando que tenia cosas que hacer.

No, definitivamente a Ron no le gustaban los niños, para empezar le daba miedo romperlos cuando los cogía, y creía que eran molestos y llorones. Muchas veces había dicho que para cuidar un niño había que tener paciencia, algo de lo que el carecía, y si algo sabe Hermione es que esa afirmación era sorprendentemente verdadera.

A Ron no le gustaban los niños y por esa razón, el padrino de James Sirius Potter no había sido el, si no su hermano George, el cual adoraba a los niños, y compartía esa adoración con su esposa.

A Ron lo le gustaban los niños y cuando se caso con ella, le dijo que esperarían unos años antes de ser padres.

Y es que a Ron le daba miedo ser padre, la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba le causaba terror, y Hermione lo sabia, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que hablaban de ello.

Por esa razón a Hermione le entro un miedo inexplicable cuando se entero que después de un año casada con Ron se había quedado embarazada, tenía ganas de correr, huir, y echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, puesto que aunque a ella le encantaran los niños, estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ser padre.

Un grito le saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente salio al jardín y vio a tres figuras con una mata de pelo pelirrojo haciéndose cosquillas, y como las dos figuras mas pequeñas se ponían encima de la más grande riéndose a carcajadas, y jugando con un ya no tan asustado padre. Los llamo a merendar, ya era tarde y seguro que tenían hambre.

Cuando su marido se acerco a ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ella sonrió.

Creí que no te gustaban los niños- dijo en un susurro

No son unos niños, son mis niños, y salieron a su madre, son perfectos

Hermione volvió a la cocina, recordando que, después de todo, Ron jamás reacciono mal con algo referente a sus hijos. Cuando se entero que iban a tener a su pequeña Rose, Ron solo sonrió y al ver la cara asustada de Hermione le dijo que esperaba que saliera a su madre pues sería el/la niño/a más inteligente del mundo.

Sonrió, después de todo ella se lo había tomado peor que el, fue ella quien estuvo nerviosa durante todo el embarazo, fue ella quien, después de el parto tenia miedo de coger a Rose, ella la que no quiso cambiarle su primer pañal…

Después de ser padre fue el quien se ofreció para ser el padrino de Albus, y el quien cogía a sus sobrinitos, el quien invitaba a los amigos de sus hijos para conocerlos.

Después de todo Ron había resultado ser el mejor padre del mundo.

Volvió a mirar a sus hijos y los encontró lanzándole comida a su padre. ¿Y por que no iban a gustarle los niños? pensó, después de todo el en parte seguía siendo uno de ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vale este es más corto que el anterior, pero solo es una viñeta todavía me faltan muchos más


	3. ofensa

**Ofensa**

Cuando Ron se entero de que su hija, la princesa de su casa era amiga del heredero hurón Malfoy se puso hecho una furia¿Por qué ese sangre limpia, ese niño malcriado tenia que tener el PRIVILEGIO de hablar con su preciosa hija? Su furia fue en aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que su mujer apoyaba esa amistad ¿Es qué nadie se daba cuenta de que el seria una mala influencia para ella? Pero poco a poco, fue conociéndole (Debido a que era el mejor amigo de Albus y pasaba la mayor parte del verano en casa de Harry) y dio su permiso para esa amistad, después de todo ese Malfoy era un Ravenclaw, no podía ser tan rematadamente malo.

Pero cuando se entero que su hija se había enamorado de ese… Malfoy, creyó morirse, sabia que un Malfoy no podía traer nada bueno, pero eso ya era una ofensa horrible, que un Malfoy se atreviera a besar a su hija era la peor de sus pesadillas. Aún así tuvo que callarse para no perderla, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ignorarle, como si Malfoy no existiera, como si en realidad, no estuviera allí. Las pocas palabras que se dirigían estaban cargadas de una formalidad tan absoluta, que rozaba el desprecio, jamás le había llamado por su nombre, porque para el no era nada más que un capricho de su hija, un capricho que el odiaba, y que esperaba que pasara rápidamente.

Y ahora estaba el allí en la tienda de bromas, preguntándole a George por el… el muy…

Fue hacia a el y le pregunto si podían hablar a solas, por un momento pensó en echarlo de su tienda, de su vida, pero se contuvo, sabia que eso podría tener graves consecuencias a la larga así que le invitó a entrar en su despacho.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el hablo.

-Señor Weasley, tiene una hija estupenda, la educaron bien - Ron frunció el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El heredero del intento de hurón mal parido siguió hablando antes de que el pudiera preguntar-¿Sabe? Es increíble, es demasiado estudiosa y responsable y a veces esto es inaguantable, pero sabes que en el fondo haría lo que fuera por ti y por sus amigos, que se saltaría cualquier norma por ayudarte. Jamás he conocido a nadie como ella, a la vez estudiosa y responsable, graciosa y divertida, haciéndote reír con un chiste una gamberrada o un comentario cuando estas triste, una persona que esta allí para todo el mundo.- Ron podía ver como a Malfoy le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaba sin parar sobre su hija-Es muy tierna y dulce, pero a la vez, cuando se enfada, da terror. Es inocente y a veces es demasiado fácil de tomarle el pelo ¡Y es tan testaruda! seria capaz de convencer a un elefante de que en realidad es un mono. Pero la quiero sobre todo por que es capaz de sacar lo mejor de cualquier persona.

-Bueno- Dijo Ron- ¿Y que quieres decirme con todo esto?

-Quiero casarme con ella- De repente la tez de Ron se volvió blanca.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?- poco a poco su cara se fue volviendo roja de ira- Si ella quiere, yo no puedo opinar, y si pudiera sabes perfectamente lo que diría.

-Se que no necesito su permiso Señor Weasley, pero Rose le adora, y se que seria infinitamente feliz si usted me aceptase, yo amo a Rose mas que a nada en el mundo, así que me gustaría tener su aceptación, aunque sea solo para hacerla feliz.

-Te equivocas- Dijo Ron- A Rose no le importa mi opinión en absoluto.

-Señor Weasley, Rose paso el primer año entero ignorándome por que usted le había pedido que no me hablara, el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia se puso a llorar por que no quería defraudarle¡Por favor! Si normalmente habla de Usted como si fuese un héroe.- Ron lo miro sorprendido

-¿En serio?- Su yerno sonrió.

-A conseguido que hasta para mi sea un héroe, y mira que al principio le odiaba por oponerse a nuestra relación, por eso quería que usted lo supiese antes de preguntárselo.- Ron lo miro realmente sorprendido entonces el lo sabia antes que ella, esto era sorprendente, no podía ser debía de haber oído mal.

-¿Aún no se lo has preguntado?

-No, quiero que cuando se lo diga no tenga la preocupación de que pensara su padre, quiero que ese momento sea absolutamente feliz.- Para la sorpresa de Malfoy Ron sonrió

-La quieres ¿verdad?-

-Más que nada en el mundo, señor Weasley

-Llámame Ron, tienes mi consentimiento para casarte con ella, alguien que tiene el suficiente valor como para venir hablar conmigo por amor, merece a mi hija. Y ahora vete, ella esta en casa, seguro que te esta esperando

-Gracias, Gracias, GRACIAS- Dijo un emocionado Malfoy.

-eh! Scorpius- El chico que había salido por la puerta se volvió a asomar- Como le hagas daño te mato.

-Descuide señor Weasley, jamás lo haría.

Pocos meses después se encontraba en la madriguera, con una Rose histérica pero preciosa. Se preparo para llevarle al altar, pero antes de pasar por donde estaba la gente Rose le paro.

-Papa¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre Scorpius?

-Bueno después de todo no creo que sea un Malfoy normal y corriente, y te quiere mucho Rose, eso es lo importante.- siguieron caminando por la alfombra roja, y justo antes de entregársela a Malfoy Rose musito:

-Papa, gracias por entenderlo

Sonrió y se sentó al lado de su esposa

-Sabía que ibas a ser un gran padre.

Y Ron miro a su hija, siempre pensó que ese día iba a ser el peor de su vida, el día en el que su niña se fuera de su lado, pero, para su sorpresa, no era para tanto, el que se la llevaba era un gran muchacho que la cuidaría y la haría feliz. Después de todo estar con un Malfoy no era una ofensa tan grave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía

Gracias por los comentarios.

Yo me he leido el libro de DH, pero hay cosas que no recuerdo, no estoy de acuerdo con ellas, o son de los cmetarios de J.K que no me los he leido, siento si hay algún detalle que no sea cierto. De todas maneras muchas gracias por la nota, agradezco todas las criticas buenas, malas o las anotaciones de que me falta algo, seguir leyendo este fic.

Este a sido un Rose/Scorpius, pero no hare muchos sobre este tema. Saltare de viñeta en viñeta, aunque por ahora parecen ordenadas.


	4. Helado

Siento tardar mil años, la universidad me tenia loca. Esta claro que nada de esto es mio.

HELADO.

Acababa de terminar la guerra y Hermione, Ron y Harry necesitaban un descanso inmediatamente, habían estado meses, meses y meses sin dormir apenas unas horas cada uno. Y en esas horas muy pocas veces lograban conciliar el sueño. Ahora por fin llegaba la hora en el que podrían dormir cómodamente en sus dormitorios en Hogwarts. Por eso cuando los tres héroes (que era lo que desde ese momento, o quizás lo que desde hace mucho tiempo, eran) Explicaron todo, La nueva directora Minerva McGonagall, prohibió que se despertara a alguno de esos tres alumnos. Y ellos durmieron y durmieron.

Harry fue el primero en despertarse, durmió unas 16 horas, quizás poco para todo lo que había vivido, pero Harry tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas en la cabeza, cosas que le impedían dormir durante muchísimo tiempo. La segunda en despertarse fue Hermione 4 horas después de Harry, cuando ella se levanto, se dedico a ayudar a Harry en todo. Si alguien le preguntara a Harry Potter que porque es un héroe, seguramente respondería, Ron y Hermione, aunque nadie lo entendiera.

Pero Hermione no solo estaba ayudando a Harry, también se dedicaba a esperar, algo nerviosa, a que Ron se despertara, sabiendo que, aunque todos (Se notaba en la cara de Harry, o en la mirada de Hermione) estaban destrozados, Ron seria el más afectado. Hermione no sabía como estaban los Weasley por que se habían ido a la madriguera todos juntos, para poner en orden las cosas de Fred.

Pero pasaban las horas, y las horas (especialmente lentas para Hermione) y Ron no se despertaba. Y decidió que no aguantaba más, que le daba igual la prohibición o lo que le había dicho Harry de que Ron dormía siempre más de lo normal. No era normal, ni siquiera para Ron dormir más de 31 horas, estaba preocupada, quería ver (aunque ya fuera ridículo) que Ron seguía vivo, solo echaría un vistazo. Así que, pasando de las miles de normas que iba a romper, (después de cómo estaba todo dudaba que le dijeran algo sobre esto) se adentro en el cuarto de chicos de Hogwarts.

Efectivamente Ron estaba dormido. Pero Hermione pudo observar que su almohada estaba empapada. Hermione se reprendió a si misma, debería haberlo imaginado, Ron no había dormido las 31 horas que llevaba allí, seguro que había llorado la mitad de ellas. Más tranquila, pero con un poco de sabor a culpabilidad en su boca, se volvió con la intención de abandonar el cuarto, cuando escucho la voz de Ron a su espalda preguntándole que hacia allí.

- Perdón- Musitó avergonzada- No quería despertarte.

- ¿Hermione?- Preguntó Ron cerciorándose que aun no estaba en un sueño. Pero Hermione ya estaba casi fuera de la habitación.

- No, no te vayas...-Escucho ella- Por favor…

Hermione volvió al lado de Ron, y se inclino hacia la cama, donde Ron estaba acostado. Como respuesta Ron se hizo a un lado, y quito la colcha para que Hermione pudiera entrar. Ella se ruborizó.

- Ron...- Dijo suavemente- No se si….

- Shhh- le calló el- Por favor…

Suspirando, una Hermione bastante asustada se metió entre las sabanas y se acercó al cuerpo de Ron. Soltó un gritito ahogado.

- ¡RON!, ¡Estas helado!

- Supongo, me siento helado, tengo el cuerpo congelado… tengo el corazón helado.

Hermione puso una mano en la cara de Ron y le acarició, el le correspondió el gesto. Y se quedaron así, sin hablar, porque Ron aún no estaba preparado y Hermione lo intuía, sin llorar, porque Ron jamás lloraría delante de Hermione, para no preocuparla, y porque Hermione sabia que si ella lloraba el también lo haría y ahora mismo no necesitaban eso. Solo se quedaron así, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, acariciándose la cara y el pelo, comunicándose todo con la mirada. Y pasaron los minutos, aunque ya ninguno tenía noción del tiempo, pasaron las horas, pero no les importaba, ni les importo hasta que a Hermione se le volvió a conectar el sentido de la responsabilidad. Porque llevaban mucho tiempo, y supuestamente ella no estaba allí, porque el no podía fingir que llevaba tanto tiempo durmiendo. Así que se levanto, a pesar de que el le cogió del brazo. Se volvió hacia el y le sonrió.

- Es tarde Ron.- El asintió y se levanto con ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

- Gracias Hermione- Le susurro en su oído.

- ¿Por qué?- Hermione noto que le temblaba la voz, estaban tan cerca…

- Por ser la única capaz de descongelar mi corazón.

Y todo el auto control para no besarle que llevaba utilizando desde que entro en la habitación, y lo vio dormido, desde que se tumbo en la cama, enfrente de el se escapo con sus palabras. Y giro su cabeza para que quedaran frente a frente, y le beso por segunda vez, con pasión y pasividad, con urgencia y calma, con rudeza y suavidad, con si y con no. Porque entre ellos todo eran maravillosas contradicciones. Espero que jamás terminara ese beso, pero era humana, y necesitaba aire, así que ese beso termino suavemente, con un abrazo, y con la frente de Ron sobre a suya mientras ambos iban abriendo los ojos lentamente. Empezó el arrepentimiento porque quizás el no quería, o no podía, o… pero la voz de Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar besarte yo primero?- Y Hermione rió, aliviada, y le dio un beso cortito en los labios.

- Bueno… no se… Quizás algún día. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

- Gracias por estar aquí

Hermione solo sonrió le cogió de la mano, y espero a que el se vistiera en la puerta del baño, bajaron de la mano y cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse con la poca gente que quedaba en hogwarts Hermione le susurro

- Para siempre…

--

Fin dejen sus comentariosss


End file.
